


S9 Alternate Ending

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sappy stuff, little blurb, something I wrote a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas rushes to the bunker after hearing from Metatron Dean is dead. He's in store for a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	S9 Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> ...I was in denial  
>  creative title right?

After making sure Hannah had things under control for the time being, Cas flew back to the bunker. He had to prove Metatron wrong. He had to be lying. Cas was instantly confused when he saw Sam in the main room, looking relieved.   
“Is what Metatron said true? Is Dean…?”   
His voice cracked on Dean’s name, and he trailed off, not able to continue. His head shot up when he heard footsteps. Cas’ eyes widened at Dean’s small smile.   
“Dean?”   
His voice cracked again, and the tears that he had managed to keep from falling earlier resurfaced.   
“It’s me Cas.”   
Before he could continue Cas ran for Dean, almost knocking him down. Dean stumbled and wound his arms tight around Cas’ shaking shoulders.   
“It’s okay Cas, I’m here. Believe it or not your dad stopped by-brought me back. Said he wasn’t finished with me yet. And that I had someone important to be here for. Someone who needs me…like I need them.”   
Cas let out a chocked sob, and Dean buried his head into his shoulder.   
Sam went to his room, giving the pair much needed privacy. He had already gotten to clutch at Dean crying himself, so he was okay for now.   
“I love you.”   
The muffled phrase echoed loudly, and the tension dissipated, allowing warmth to seep back into the air around them, letting the boys relax.


End file.
